swtestfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Wookieepedia:Awards
This page is for displaying what can be handed out on Wookieepedia as an award. Awards Wookification Award 19:20, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC)]] The Wookification Award, aka 'A Bunch O' Wookiees' is presented to those who perform many feats of good Wookification. This award was created by Riffsyphon1024. EU Vigo Award This award is presented to those who perform good expansion of Expanded Universe articles. This award was created by Shadowtrooper. Pit Droid Award of Diligence This award is presented to those who have contributed large amounts of otherwise monotonous information. This award was created by Eion. Tramp Freighter Cross This award is presented to those who have performed great cleanups or mergings. This award was created by Eion. Copyright Magnaguard Award This award is presented to those who report and/or rewrite copyright violations on Wookieepedia. This award was created by Darth Culator and Riffsyphon1024. Retro Star Award This award is presented to those who have contributed greatly to a classical Star Wars topic (e.g. topics from Marvel Star Wars or Atari games). This award was created by Imperialles. Anti-Vandal Medal This award is presented to those who have faced countless vandals trying to disrupt our very way of life and have dealt with them properly. This award was created by Eion. Wookiee Cookie Award The Wookiee Cookie is a multi-purpose award that can be handed out for any minor accomplishment. This award was created by Sentry. For a variation, created a mint version of the cookie: Amidala Award of Aid and Diplomacy , I } present to } this award in honor of their continued contributions to diplomacy.|180px]] This award is given to users who have courteously and generously helped and/or corrected other users in a diplomatic fashion and in recognition of the positive effect their diplomatic efforts have made to the Wiki as a whole. It honors users for helping others. This award was created by Atarumaster88, Jabbathehuttgartogg and Redemption Mandalorian Honor Award This award is given to a user for outstanding work and contributions on WookieeProjects. And in general, to those who have helped and worked '''heavily to improve Wookieepedia's articles that were called to be improved by bringing them up to a higher level of quality. This award was created by Brain40. Jensaarai Mentor Award This award is given to a user that provides great knowledge in an area overlooked by most users. This award was created by KEJ and Atarumaster88. Wookiee Leader Award This award is for those who organize groups of members to enact large-scale projects (like the Corporations cleanup). This award was created by Erl, Xwing328, and Thetoastman. Master and Apprentice Award This award is presented to users who specifically help another user on Wookieepedia. Note that the receiver's assistance should be confirmed by the one he says he helped. The Master and Apprentice award is meant to encourage cooperation and coordination between Wookieepedians. This award was created by Roger Roger and Solus. Image Mastery Award The Image Mastery Award is presented to users who have uploaded a large number of good quality useful images to the website. This award was created by Doo Doo, DannyBoy7783 and Riffsyphon1024. ru:Вукипедия:Награды